The Falling Race
by FagsBeHoppin
Summary: Noah is just a kid, that's in high school. He has friends and family that care about him. One day, something crazy happens. They witness a man kill another man in the streets. From making love to girls, to bashing the skulls of bandits in, Noah must take on the world to survive in this apocalypse. How will he do it? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

You know, it's weird. One day, you're taking a stroll with your dog to the park, and the next, you're killing someone in a grocery store parking lot for a couple cans of food. You never really see these disasters coming. They just appear out of thin air.

**CHARACTER BIO**

Name: Noah Parker

Nationality: Caucasian American

Location: San Antonio, Texas

Age: 17

Build: Moderate

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hair Type: Buzz cut

Voice: Moderately deep, like Charlie Sheen's

**ZOMBIE TRAITS/ABILITIES**

Zombies have blurred eyesight

Zombies have excellent hearing

Zombies can sprint a little faster than humans

Zombies are not smart whatsoever

Zombies react to gunshots and loud noises

**The Falling Race**

*Beeeeep* *Beeeeeeep* The ring of an alarm clock made Noah's eyes open, confused and groggy. He turned it off and looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. "Ugh, I hate school."

He got out of bed, and looked through his window. The streets were busy with cars. San Antonio always had a high population, and traffic was terrible.

Noah walked into his bathroom, and opened the cabinet, revealing a toothbrush, some floss, and a hairbrush. He grabbed his toothbrush, and used some toothpaste that was beside the sink.

He brushed his teeth thoroughly, and walked downstairs, into his kitchen. "Oh, hell. I forgot to do my homework today." He said to himself. Noah was intelligent, but never actually tried to do good in school.

He opened his fridge, and reached in. He grabbed a jug of milk and poured it into a glass cup that was sitting on the counter. After he was done with it, he set the glass into the sink, and dug through his drawers for some school clothes.

He rushed outside, and into his garage, where his bike lay. He took it and raced down the streets, waving at his neighbors as he passed by. Noah was well known throughout his neighborhood.

As he got to school, he parked by the bike stands, and locked his to a post. He rushed into the building, quickly greeting the woman that manages the front office. He ran down the hall, and into his classroom. Room 102.

"Yo, what's up Noah?" A voice he recognized asked. It was Travis. "Hey Travis, did you do your homework last night man? I need it." Noah asked. "Oh shit! I forgot it!" He replied.

"That's fine. She'll probably only warn us anyways." Noah smirked. "Hey guys." A girl's voice behind them made them jolt. It was Olivia. She had long, brunette hair, and you couldn't forget those double D's. Noah secretly had a crush on her.

"Hey Olivia." Noah said. "What are you up to today?" "Nothing much. I'm just ready to go home. It's a Friday, I'm exhausted, and I can't wait for Christmas break!" Olivia exclaimed.

Noah didn't notice what she said. He was too busy staring at her bust size. "_Man, it looks like that shirt she's wearing is about to burst off of her. I wouldn't mind._" He smirked to himself quietly.

"Noah, what are you looking at?" Olivia questioned. Noah's face got red. "Uh, no-nothing. Just, looking at the designs on your shirt is all." Noah said frantically. "My shirt is a plain red color." She responded.

Noah's face was more red than ever. "Yeah, I was just... joking." She smiled flirtatiously. "If you wanted to see them, you could have just asked." She replied. Noah felt something moving in his pants.

He turned to Travis. "Travis, let's go to the bathroom real fast." Noah exclaimed. He grabbed Travis's hand, and ran down the hall, to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Travis asked.

"I had one hell of a boner back there. What was that? She never flirted with me before, and never admitted that she had feelings for me. Was she just kidding around or something?" Noah said.

"I don't know, but I think she was serious. Today, you should 'accidentally' touch her breasts, and see what she does about it." Travis told him. "Yeah, thanks man. You're a life saver."

Noah and Travis went back into their classroom. The teacher was already about to start their lesson for the day. Upon coming back to the classroom, Olivia winked at Noah, flirting again.

Noah sat down at his seat, and threw his book bag on his lap. "Hey, Noah, is everything okay?" The voice was a friend of Noah's, Lucas. "Yeah, man, I'm fine." Noah said.

"Students. Today we have a lot of work to do. We will go over the quadratic formula, and then you'll be assigned two worksheets, which you will need to comple-" Their teacher, Ms. Reed, was almost finished speaking when they heard a voice over intercom.

"Attention, all students, teachers, and staff members. Please stay in your rooms at all times. I repeat. Please stay in your rooms at all times. This is not a drill." A voice, Principal Obeigh, sounded frantic, as if he was startled by something.

There were gasps and nervous looks all around the room. Ms. Reed was in confusion. She peered through the window of the classroom, and cupped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Everybody rushed to the window to see what was going on. When they saw it, they knew immediately what the problem was. There was a man on the side of the street, being ripped to shreds by another person.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Somebody in the classroom shouted. Everyone was watching in total shock and horror and the man on the street's intestines were flung and ripped apart.

All of them slowly walked back to their seats. Another intercom message announced. "ATTENTION! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS ARE TO BOARD UP THEIR DOORS UNTIL FURTHER NOTI-" *Bang Bang Bang* "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FU-"

The intercom stopped all of a sudden. Everybody looked around the room at each other. Ms. Reed was at her desk, calling somebody. Just then, there was a loud *Bang* at their door. A student got up, and peered through the window of the door, shaking.

The door busted open, flinging the student back. At the door, there was a humanoid looking monster with blood and filth all over it's face. Nobody could even make out who it was.

Ms. Reed dropped her phone in shock. It crashed on the floor. The zombie looked in her direction, then ran at her, sprinting faster than anything Noah had ever seen before.

Before Ms. Reed could even move, it lunged at her. The force was so sudden that it flung her and the monster out of the window. They were four stories high. Everybody got up from their desks, screaming at the top of their lungs and running into the hallway.

Noah couldn't even register what was going on. Before he knew what was happening, somebody grabbed his shirt and ran with him out of the door. It was Olivia. "What the hell was that?!" Noah asked frantically.

"I don't know. I'm scared, but we've gotta get out of here!" Olivia yelled. As they were running throughout the hallway, they saw blood, guys, and bodies everywhere. "This way." Noah said.

They ran into the Teachers' Lounge, locking the door behind them and breathing heavily. "Ms. Reed! She- We've gotta help her!" Noah said in denial of her death. "She gone." Olivia explained.

Noah looked through the Lounge window. He saw zombies everywhere. In the parking lot. Eating students. Busting into houses. "Let's stay the night here. It's too dangerous. Maybe the US Military will sweep through and cure all of this." Noah said.

"Yeah", Olivia agreed. Noah grabbed some chips from the vending machine, and started eating, thinking about what had happened to their teacher, and to the guy on the road.

It was getting a little dark outside. They heard no screaming or crying in the hall anymore. "Let's just wait it out here. There's nothing more we can do." Olivia said.

By this time, they were getting a little sleepy. There were couches in the lounge for them to sleep on. Noah didn't know if he should sleep in his boxers, like the always does.

Olivia got up, and took off her shirt. Noah's heart was pounding. She looked at him. "Don't look unless you wanna." She said, smirking. "If she's gonna flirt with me like this, then I'll respond." Noah said with bravery.

Staring at the ground, she took off her bra, revealing her chest. Noah saw everything. "Damn. Those are really nice." Noah said. Olivia looked at him, her face as red as ketchup. "H-Hey! No fair! I shouldn't have to be the only one getting naked. You get naked too!" She demanded.

She attempted to rip off his pants. He laughed a little and agreed. "I feel better now." She confessed as she unclothed him. She sat on one of the couches, and laid down. She closed her eyes.

Noah went over to her and kissed her. Her eyes opened again. "D-Do you wanna?" She asked, spreading her legs a little bit, hinting sex. Noah's face went completely red.

"R-Really?" He asked. "I-I-I mean, if you don't want to with me, I'll understan-" Olivia attempted to say. "NO! NO NO, Ill do it!" Noah said excitedly. Olivia smiled. "Get over here then." She said. So he did.

They were finished, and Noah was laying down on a couch with Olivia. He was looking up at the ceiling fan. "_Man. I wonder if we're gonna be okay or not_." He thought.

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER! I MAY EDIT THIS CHAPTER IF NECESSARY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR! ALSO, PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD GO! THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**ALSO, CHAPTERS WILL BE A LITTLE SHORT, BUT ABUNDANT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"HUH" Noah gasped for air as his eyes jolted open in a split second. "Ugh. Bad dream, I guess." He said to looked around the room for about three seconds, then it hit him hard.

Olivia was missing. Noah got up, put on some jeans, and ran throughout the lounge. "OLIVIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled out loud. He ran past a trophy case, then stopped. He turned to it, and peered through the glass.

A baseball bat was lying inside of the case. He grabbed a soda from the drink machine, and he bashed the case wide open, grabbing the baseball bat and continuing his search for Olivia.

She was nowhere to be found. By this time, Noah was going ballistic. Why would she just run out of the lounge like that? It just didn't make sense to Noah, no matter how he tried to look at it.

He opened the door of the lounge, and walked out. He peered through the hallway, and started walking slowly, his bat gripped tightly in his fists, ready to attack if needed.

Surprisingly, the hallway was dead quiet. There was a lot of blood on the ground, but no bodies. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, as if he knew the answer.

"Mmmph" He turned around quickly. The sound of a muffle came from the classroom he was standing next to. "What the hell was that?" He asked once again. He peered through the window of the door.

On the other side, there was a figure strapped to a chair. He could tell it was obviously a girl, by her bust size and body figure. She had a burlap sack over her head, so he couldn't tell who she was.

He then saw a boy around his age walk up to her. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! Do you want them to find us? They'll kill us!" The man said violently. Noah could tell that this guy meant business.

Noah gripped his baseball bat, and shoved the door open as hard as he could. He busted into the room in an instant, and charged the boy, who was thrown off-guard in shock.

Noah slammed into his stomach as hard as he could. The boy fell down in a short burst of agony. Noah got back up, and looked at the boy. It was Parker Cuevas, a kid that hated Noah.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Parker screamed, as if he was an innocent bystander. "You kidnapped that girl and tied her up. Do you think you can just do that to people and get away with it?" Noah demanded.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS, NOAH. YOU ALWAYS BUDGE IN! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" Parker yelled. Noah walked next to him, gripped his bat, and slammed it onto Parker's kneecaps.

Parker yelped in agonizing pain as Noah did it three more times. "Listen here, you little shit. You have no power in this situation. I could end your pathetic life right now, and nobody would care or miss you. You WILL talk to me with respect, or else I'll bust your head open like a goddamn watermelon." Noah said calmly.

Parker looked at Noah nervously. "O-Okay! I'm sorry!" He said. "Who's the girl, and why do you have her?" Noah questioned. "Sh-She just, just, I- I just wanted to have some fun." Parker said, trying to explain himself. "Your fun has run out."

Noah grabbed the top of the burlap sack, and pulled it off. It was Olivia. She was okay, and she was relieved to see him. He was about to untie her when Parker stabbed him in the shoulder with a pencil.

"Rhaa!" Noah squealed as he fell down. Parker, still limping, looked at Noah with fierceness. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Parker demanded.

"Just some bitch." Noah said. He kicked Parker in his bad kneecap, making Parker fall to the ground once again. Noah jumped up, picked up the bat, and bashed it on Parker's genitals repeatedly.

Parker was finished. He was coughing up blood, and was in so much pain that he had passed out for a couple of seconds, before returning to reality and crying.

Noah gripped the bat in his hand, raised it high above his head, and swung it as hard as he could. It crashed on Parker's head, effectively killing him.

Noah ripped the pencil out of his shoulder with force. The wound didn't seem to be as bad as it felt. He ran to Olivia's aid, as she was watching what just happened in fear.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked, unbinding her wrists. "I-I'm fine. Thank you. He grabbed me whilst we were sleeping in the lounge. I had no time to yell for help." She explained.

"Well, you're safe now. Let's get out of here." Noah said. As they were walking away, they heard a small noise. "Come on. Let's keep moving!" Noah said. "We aren't safe here."

He pulled Olivia along. They ran through the hall, passing the empty classrooms with blood all over the scene. "Come on. Let's see if there are any cars that we can take." Noah said. "Yeah." Olivia agreed.

They ran to the front office, where they peered through the window. The roads were surprisingly quiet, but there were cars and items scattered all over the place. There were crashed vehicles, and corpses on the pavement with blood splattered everywhere.

A tear dropped down Olivia's face, as she saw what had happened to her town. She turned to Noah, and hugged him as hard as she could. "I know. It's going to be alright." He said.

They opened the front doors of the school, and walked out. There was a parking lot directly in front of them. "Let's go see if we can get our hands on a car." Noah said. "Yeah." Olivia agreed.

They walked to the parking lot, where they saw a car that looked intact. "That one. I know how to hot wire cars. My cousin showed me before. We should take it." Noah said. He walked up to it and attempted to open the door.

It was locked. "Fuck." He said out loud. He looked on the ground for an object to bust the window open. There he saw it. It was a thick rock. He grabbed it, and threw it at the window, effectively shattering it.

He walked up to the window, and reached his hand in. He unlocked the car door. "Hop in." He said to Olivia. "O-Ok." She replied, still confused about the day before and still in shock.

She got in the passenger seat, and Noah hot wired the car. It started without having any issues. He reversed out of the parking lot, and got onto the highway. There were cars everywhere. "I sure hope we don't hit one of these." He said.

"Hey Noah..." Olivia started. "Yeah?" He asked. "Are you scared with what's been going on? I just hope my family's okay." Olivia said. "I'm sure your family is just fine. And no, I'm not worried. Because I know that we'll be okay, and the government will sort this out." He said.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Olivia asked "Just to my parents' house. My mom just went shopping, so we have tons of food to wait this thing out." Noah replied joyfully.

Olivia smiled. In the worst of situations, Noah always seemed to look at the upside of things, and he was never serious about the situation. He made things a lot better than what they actually were.

As they were crossing a bridge, they heard something in the back of the car. "It's probably just some suitcases or something. After all, we did go to a private school." Noah said as Olivia got worried. "Yeah. You're right." Olivia then shut her eyes, and drifted off.

Noah looked to his left. He noticed the clear crystal water under the bridge, and thought of how he and his family used to go to the beach on nice summer days to relax and go swimming.

As he was looking through the glass, he noticed something in the reflection of the mirror. "RHAA!" The walker in the back of the car leaped right behind Olivia's seat before she could even fully react what had yelled.

It grabbed Olivia in an instant. With Noah not reacting fast enough, it groped Olivia's face from behind her seat, and ripped a huge chunk right out of her neck. Olivia's eyes were wide open, with tears running down her face as blood rushed out of her.

"OLIVIA!" Noah yelled as loud as he could. He grabbed the walker, forcefully busted the window of the backseat car open with it's head, and kicked it out of the car. As he turned back to Olivia to see if she was okay, his eyes got huge.

In an instant, the car swerved off of the bridge. The last thing Noah saw before falling unconscious was Olivia's corpse flying out of the windshield, and the car plummeting into the ocean.

**THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER, GUYS! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARACTER BIO**

Name: Travis Hamilton

Nationality: Caucasian American

Location: San Antonio, Texas

Age: 18

Build: Stronger than average

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Type: Wavy

Voice: Deep, ever so calmly

**3 Months Later**

*Click* The sound of a weapon with no ammo in it made a noise. It was a Sig Sauer P238. The person attempting to fire it depressingly had a bandana around his face. He put the gun down and took it off. It was Travis, from Noah's class.

"Out of ammunition already?" He asked in a depressing tone. He looked around him. There was a fire, barely clinging to dear life with only a few twigs and sticks in it. There was also a sleeping bag, and a spare set of clothes.

"Just great. I'm probably gonna be dead in a few days anyways." He told himself. "It's only a matter of time before I'm ripped apart."

_After what had happened at their school, Travis ran to his house only to find his family missing. He took some spare supplies that he found lying around, and hiked to the mountains, where he currently resides._

He got up, and examined the fire. He checked his dirty watch, attached firmly to his wrist. It was 8:00 AM, and it was a warmer day than usual. Travis buried his face in his hands.

"God. If you're real, please help me. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I'm just a nobody. I haven't seen anybody in three months. Are they all dead, God?" He asked out loud, as if expecting an answer.

He looked up. Nothing had changed. There was still a dying campfire, and an empty pistol laying on a log right beside it. "Yeah, I guess I should have expected that." He said, frowning.

He walked to the side of the cliff, and looked down at San Antonio. There were no signs of life, no signs of walkers, and there were still cars and useless items scattered all over the roads.

"Wait a minute..." He said, examining a house that he had seen a few days before. He ran to his book bag right beside the log, opened it swiftly, and grabbed his binoculars. He ran back to the side of the cliff.

"What is this?" He asked himself quietly. "Somebody boarded up the windows to that house. I don't remember it being like that the last time I saw it. There must be people residing in it." He evaluated.

He tried to look a little closer into the windows of the house, attempting to see if there was anybody truly inside of it. He then saw movement. It looked like somebody had just passed the window.

After twenty more minutes of examining the house, he ran back to his book bag, and tucked his binoculars inside. He reached right beside the log, and grabbed his screwdriver. "This might come in handy." He said.

He slowly went down the mountain he was camping at, looking out for any walkers or other survivors that would be potential threats. He didn't see any so far.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Somebody said from afar. Travis instantly got behind cover. The voice was not directed at him, as he could hear somebody else arguing with the man.

Travis crouched down, slowly getting closer to the voices. He moved behind some shrubs and trees, and sat there, eavesdropping.

"You were the one that took our supplies, weren't you Tony?" The first man said. "I would never steal from you. You've been an asshole to me since day one, and I'm sick of your shit!" Tony yelled.

"Oh yeah?" The first man questioned. "Well, I've had it with you. You are no longer welcome in our community. In fact, you're no longer welcome to be alive." The first man said, smiling.

The first man lunged at Tony, and started punching him nonstop. Tony reached to his right, and grabbed a branch. He jabbed it as hard as he could in the rib cage of the first man. "Yraaa!" The first man yelled in pain.

Unfortunately for Tony, the first man was able to endure the pain and continue punching him, even harder this time. "I've gotta do something fast!" Travis said. He gripped his screwdriver in his hand, took a deep break, counted to three, and then rushed out of the bushes.

The first man was too busy punching Tony to notice something was wrong. Travis jumped on the first man's back, and jammed the screwdriver into the back of his neck. The man went down two seconds afterwards. He was choking on his own blood.

Tony wiped his face. Blood was everywhere. He reached down, and grabbed a brick that was laying on the ground right next to the abandoned house they were looting previously.

He raised it high in the air, and then slammed it down onto the first man's forehead. He stopped squirming immediately.

Tony turned to Travis. "Thanks for the help back there, friend! I would've been as dead as Pete if it weren't for you." Tony said. "Pete...?" Travis asked.

Tony pointed to the first man. "Yeah, that asshole. He attacked me, thinking that I had hurt his family. It wasn't me, but nothing was gonna convince that bastard otherwise." Tony said.

"What's your name?" Travis asked. "Tony. What is your's?" Tony asked. "Travis." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Travis!" Tony said, shaking his hand. "Do you know what the hell is going on, Tony?" He asked.

"I wish I knew for myself. About three or four months ago, there were people all over the street, killing and eating each other. It was chaotic. I hid in my house for the longest time, before joining some people that claimed to be friends." Tony said.

"Damn." Travis said. "I was in school when this happened. I saw my teacher get shoved out of a window, and plummet to her death about four or five stories down." Travis said, saddened as he remembered the event as if it was yesterday.

"Man, I couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been for y'all. I am very sorry to hear that. Since you're alone out here, I'm guessing your family is gone now. If so, we have something in common." Tony said.

"Yeah." Travis agreed. "Why haven't there been any people on the streets of the city lately?" Travis questioned. "I haven't seen any walkers since the first day."

Tony knew what Travis meant by the term 'walker'. "Well, believe it or not, there are plenty of these so called 'walkers' around. They like to hide in places where you'd never think to look. Trash cans and dark alleys are where they are most of the time." Tony informed him.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the information, Tony." Travis said. "Don't mention it! You be careful out there. It's a dangerous place." Tony warned. Travis smiled. "You too."

Travis walked along the road, looking behind him occasionally to see if he was being pursued. Luckily, he never saw anyone. The boarded up house was in view now, and he had walked next to it. He peered through the window.

He didn't see anything at first. But as he looked closer, he could make out a figure. It looked like a girl, maybe five or six years old. Travis smiled to himself. It warmed his heart to see that she was okay. But she was hunched over, like she was holding her stomach.

Travis was about to knock on the window, when his eyes got huge. He looked through the window again. Sure enough, what he feared the most was the truth.

The little girl inside of the house was eating somebody. Travis gasped for air as he realized this, and fell off of the patio. The noises the girl was making stopped. Travis froze.

He stayed in that position for a few seconds. Nothing happened. He stayed there for another few seconds. Still, nothing happened. He breathed a sign of relief, and got back up. He stepped onto the patio once again.

He peered through the window. This time, he fell back even harder. The little girl was staring through the window at him, and blood was covered on her face, and her eyes were as pale as sour cream.

Travis attempted to get up and run, but in an instant, she busted through the window of the house, through the boards, and was lunging at Travis. He grabbed her neck as she attempted to land on him.

She was biting constantly, trying to get at least a little bit of flesh off of his arm. It was no use. She was merely a kid, and he was in high school. He closed his eyes, and a tear dropped down from his face. He looked at the little girl again.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" He yelled in tears, before shoving the screwdriver through the bottom of her jaw, all the way up to the top of her head. She died instantly.

He pulled the screwdriver out of her, and gently laid her body on the grass. "I'm sorry." He apologized one more time before running down the street. As he was crossing over, he was met by two strangers wielding rifles. "HOLD IT!" One of them said.

Travis raised his hands immediately, dropping his screwdriver onto the pavement. "P-Please don't hurt me!" Travis said, getting on his knees and begging for mercy.

The two men smiled and looked at each other, before moving closer to Travis, their weapons aimed on his head. There was nothing he could do in a situation like this.

"No promises." One of the men said. Travis's eyes got huge, as he registered what he was saying. Not two seconds later, one of the men slammed the butt of their guns down onto Travis's head, rendering him unconscious.

**If you guys have any suggestions for chapter four, PM me them please!**


	4. Suggesting Characters (Not a chapter)

**CHARACTER SUGGESTIONS**

As I get more and more into the story, I would like to hear your ideas on what type of characters should be a part of the fan fiction. This fan fiction is not only about my authorization, but your's as well. I would like all suggestions to be PM'd to me personally. Any character requests that are posted in the review of this fan fiction will be instantly denied. I am sorry, but I do not want any spoilers for any other people. ;D

This is what the format should look like. Please copy and paste this, and fill out every article.

Name:

Nationality

Sexuality:

Current city:

Current School:

How they have ties with Noah/Travis, or how they are going to meet Noah/Travis:

Clothing:

Religion:

What type of Character? (Supporting character, antagonist, side character):

Gender:

Their relationship with Noah/Travis:

What weapons they carry:

***NOTE* I MIGHT CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER JUST A LITTLE IF I HAVE TO! THESE CHANGES WILL NOT BE MAJOR TO YOUR CHARACTER, AND IT WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORY!**

If you would like to help point me in which direction to go with your character, go ahead and PM me your ideas. Thank you guys so much for reading and participating in this fan fiction! It's really amazing to have you guys support me as I write my heart out on this website. I would also like the thank Bloodyfalcon187. You have helped me on this website since day one, and you are always there for suggestions when I need them. Also, you're an amazing author! I can't wait to see where your H.O.T.D Fan Fiction is going to go! I know it will be impressive!

Oh, and I know sometimes I will mess up on things. I make mistakes, because I am a human. But if you happen to come across one, please let me know in the reviews below! It helps me, not only as a writer of fan fiction, but as a person. Reviewing my anime is the only way for me to know whether or not to continue writing this project, or to just give up because it's not that good. And I know I say this a lot more than what's really necessary, but thank you guys so much for checking this out! If you enjoy reading my material, be sure to favorite and review it!

Also, in a couple of days, I might become a beta reader. So if anybody is interested in letting me review their material before it's published, please do let me know by PMing me! I would love to take on an opportunity such as this one! It will be super exciting, and I'm sure we'll have a great time as well!


	5. Clearing Confusion (Not a chapter)

To Clear Up Confusion:

Okay guys, I just wanted to clear up some confusion that was going on. I'm going to be switching characters all throughout the series. I will be switching from one, to another, and to another. Usually, at the end of a chapter, a catastrophe is going to occur that will make you question what had happened and what will continue to happen with that particular character. I don't want to give any spoilers for you guys, but I just wanted to announce that just in case nobody was following with what was going on. I am trying to create a funny but serious zombie fan fiction. I thought this would be the perfect example to portray, since I've seen it a little bit in 'The Walking Dead', and it was fantastic when I was watching it. It made me question whether or not the characters were going to be okay or not, and made me keep watching until the very end of the season. This is the way most fan fictions should be portrayed in my opinion. At least, zombie fan fictions should for the most part.

Anyways, what I really look forward to creating is a tiny bit of character development. I don't want these people to be super ninjas at first. I want them to be scared, regretful teenagers like they should be from the start, and develop into people with barely any sympathy for anyone. I would like this story to mean something to you guys as well. I don't think I'm going to have them get military AR's, as it would kill the survivory feeling I get when I write out the description of these characters. I want it to feel more like civilized survival, and not militarized survival. Snipers would be pretty cool, so I may add in a couple. People will not be able to just grab guns and shoot them though. Most of the characters will need to train with the gun, know how to use it, and know how to clean it properly. I want this story to go as slow paced as possible, while also going as fast paced as possible. I hope that if I work really hard to try and accomplish my goal, it can be done! But it won't be without your help! I'm thinking more along the lines of places like Woodbury from the Walking Dead, and villains that are smart and able to manipulate the survivors easily. I also will eventually make a few survivors go crazy, as you would too in real life if you were killing anything that even resembled a human being constantly. My ideas for this fan fiction are endless, and I hope it stays that way for a long time! I have been waiting forever for this opportunity. I just hope all goes to plan, and we can all sit back and enjoy watching Noah and Travis as they go on crazy adventures! There definitely will be some upsetting moments, of course. But, as I like to say, out with the old. In with the new!


End file.
